forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hashimashadoo
Archive created on 2008-01-30 Archive the second Administrator Hi, Hash. Can you make me an administrator? I am experienced because I am an administrator at the Annex, and I notice there are always pages needing to be deleted from this wiki, such as those at Category:Articles nominated for deletion, that usually sit there for months at a time before finally being deleted. ➳Quin 00:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) User rights Well, let's say that I am interested to become a rollback, for a start. Where would I have to apply and what are the requirements? Energy X 19:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :I am sorry, NRG... I am not sure what you mean, but I will post this on High admin BadCat's page. Usually, a "rollback" is when a page is cleaned back to the last user. - Darkwynters (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I might've used the wrong term... in any case, if I'd apply for an admin, what would I need and where? Energy X 21:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :I figured that is what ye meant :) Well, first continue creating your wonderful pages about Neverwinter Nights 2... hmmm, here are a few ideas: * A high amount of edits. * Communication / cooperation skills. * Knowledge of the Realms. * Dedication (logging on at least once biweekly). :Maybe we should make a policy (3 admin votes, as well)... and add it to our Forgotten Realms Wiki:Administrators page... Thoughts :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:27, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin needed Hi. Could you please edit Template:Quote removing return before html tag? This will remove the blank line between quoting and plain text. Before: |}} |} After: |}} |} Thank you in advance.--Trixt 10:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, could you please delete this page?: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntylgrym It's a fake page with a fake novel summary. Yugoloths as Demons Response: Only thing I see that we can do to try and orginaise this is add them to the Yugoloth demon section, I mean, really some of the demons I was editing were already on here and are termed Tanar'ri, and unless this can be done for the others I've done I really am lost. I guess the only thing is to add them to the Yugoloths page but it's weird how most of them end in "oth" though, :-).Pharuan Undearth 02:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Changes to Years You made a bunch of changes to years pages without adding the appropriate references. Where do these changes come from? Lethalox 16:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : For example, this change. Mpj 15:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) well now... just wanted to wish you happy holidays hash. Pharuan Undearth 05:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) As an admin, perhaps you can help. I'm interested in changing my user name to match other Forgotten Realms sites that I am participating in. Is this possible? Thanks in advance. --Crazyhorse75 21:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Satan Hi, this was a month ago now, but the page Satan was deleted. We had discussed its deletion on it's talk page and had decided to keep it, simply due to the fact that forgotten realms lore has no contrasting information. I'm only being fussy because i wrote the page, and it took me ages to track down info on him. I guess this is just an appeal to have Satan reverted! Thanks Thomaslove92 10:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shar and Plagiarism I noticed that you removed the template from Shar. You should know that, as per , if an article or its history contains plagiarized information, the article must be deleted, so that no record of it exists on the wiki. As per that policy, I've again added the template to the article. I have preserved the current iteration of it at User:Cronje/Sandbox/Shar, for when the page does get deleted. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 13:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Red Tigers Hash, is there a reason you removed all the organization categories from the Red Tiger Tribe page... plus, the Uthgardt are barbarians and are a tribe, so why remove those categories? Just get back with me, thanks :) Darkwynters 05:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Hash, cool, and yes I think we need a more defined category policy for the wiki... Cronje has some really good ideas :) If you want I will make categorizing the Uthgardt my chief responsibility right now :) Darkwynters 20:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Tense Hello, I'm new to this wiki and I'm rather confused as to the tense that is used on this wiki in certain articles. In the Cormyrian wine articles (such as Utterdark), there is a mixture of present and past tense ("spices are often added" and "it tasted salty"). I mean, sure Cormyr can't really export it anymore, but is it still called by that name? Is it still existing somewhere? Can it be assumed that it is still used? Other wines that don't state they're from Cormyr still have past tense. Some place pages are in past tense when it appears as though they should be in present tense (Moon Pass is in past tense, but some of the mountains contained in it, such as Dalagar's Dagger, use present tense). There are a lot of place pages in the past tense, but they have no information about being destroyed, and I'm not certain mountains can be so easily destroyed. Pages about people vary (Catti-brie and Wulfgar both died, but Catti-brie has past tense while Wulfgar has present). What tenses should be used in these cases? Is there a guideline somewhere for this? Thanks. Vely►t 18:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Vel, the policy of past tense is featured here: Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline, it just is going to take a long time to fix all 11,000 pages... plus unreg users are constantly adding things and so are editors... plus there was a lot of discussion on Forum:Split the wiki... so have a read, and Hash might also have some other things to add :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Icewind Dale 2 Information Would you or the admin's have a problem with me developing game information under the IWD2 game page? All of the pages would be ad-hoc namespaced from the IWD2 game information page in this wiki. Goldbishop (talk) 02:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Quotation style Do you use logical quotation on this wiki? Vely►t 02:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :One more question: Is American or British spelling preferred? Vely►t 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Honors Hash, thank you so much for this honor :) I will try my best to defend this wiki from trolls and other outlandish folk!!! Darkwynters (talk) 14:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Happy B-day, Hash!!! I hope you're having a fantastic day :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) References needed Hi Hash. I noticed you recently edited and made a bunch of year pages, like -3447 DR, but they don't have references. Can you please check these and add the references? Thanks. -- BadCatMan (talk) 03:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like you got to this, great. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Hash, don't forget those references, such as in 1281 DR. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Just a reminder to watch out for those references. You made -5790 DR and added to some other dates a while ago, and recently you made Tyrantfog. I added references to that so I could feature it in Did You Know? — BadCatMan (talk) 13:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) New front page Hi Hash. Following the discussion at Forum:New front page!, I had a go at redeveloping the Main Page. You can see my current effort at User:BadCatMan/Main Page/design. I was wondering what you thought. I'm ready to put it up as the main page, if you and the veteran admins approve. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Great to hear ye will be online more, Hash :) What do you think about BadCat's new Main Page? Darkwynters (talk) 20:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Tarrasque of a vandal High Admin Hash... we were just attacked by a very skilled vandal: Toy Eater... I tried to fix his devastation... but I am not sure I completely corrected our Main Page... I have protected the Main Page so only admins can edit it... and I think this is a very good idea... Just wanted to let you know :) Darkwynters (talk) 22:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Daggerdale video game Help me please!! I am a 49 year old male who has played numerous RPG's usually with the Dungeons and Dragons themeline. I am an old paper and pencil player. However, I recently obtained a copy of the Daggerdale game and chose the Dwarven cleric as my one and only character believing his survivability to give me the best chance to survive. I have gotten to the top of the tower and defeated Rezulus and the Red Dragon numerous times, BUT.... I cannot figure out how to jump on the Red Dragon's (Incendius) back to ride away from the tower to the next scenario????? All blogs that I have read state the "human fighter" can jump on its back BUT it doesn't mention any other of the three pre-loaded characters?? Do I have to start all over at the beginning as the human fighter in order to obtain the prompt from the computer software to jump on the dragon's back?? ... What a bummer?!? ... I have my cleric nearly to level 10 at this point and really don't want to begin anew. Can you please help me? If so, can you email your answer to varthdomarr2002@yahoo.com ??? As I may not be on this chat area again for awhile. Going overseas on business. Thank you for your time and attention. Anyone else that knows how to jump on the back of the Red Dragon, Incendius, in the Daggerdale game at the top of the tower would also be welcome.-- 15:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Mass Re-categorizations I just want to point out that BadCatMan and I think Jandor both have bots that can edit a group of pages and perform the same operation on each. You might want to save yourself the trouble and ask one of them to make the changes for you. Just a thought :) —Moviesign (talk) 20:43, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :As an after thought... Great work Hash!!! Also, I completely agree with Movie... though I personally do not trust the bots and I, too, like to do my own "crazy" personal MASS edits :) -Darkwynters (talk) 00:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, we do have bots for that. In fact, I've been using mine to go through the Category:Years and add categories, sorts, and other paraphernalia to each year page. I just do it per century or so while I rewrite the copied ones, so the later ones aren't done yet (and my new chronology category structure is still experimental). So, you didn't need to do that, but thanks anyway. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 10:47, December 14, 2013 (UTC) This Newbie Wants to Help Out Hey Hashimashadoo! It's great to 'meet' you, and I wanted to talk to you about how I might be able to help add to the site - properly. I was checking out the Tanar'ri page, and I saw that a lot of the demon pages don't exist. So, I was gonna help out and add some information about some of them until I realized that there was a whole list of things that needed to be checked and double-checked to make sure that 1) the information was solid and 2) it wouldn't turn around and bite anyone in the rear. I am not a Dungeons & Dragons expert by far, but I do enjoy the fantasy, and I would like to assist the site and fellow users as best I may. --"For what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world, but lose his own soul?" Mark 8:36 King James (talk) 09:37, December 13, 2013 (UTC) — User:MadMonty13 Adding references Hi Hash. Please remember to add references to the information you add to the Years pages. If you can't work it via a tablet (and believe me I know how annoying they can be to write on), then let me know the source and I'll do it myself. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) User name question Is there any way to change my user name to just "Artemas" ? Artemas Entreri (talk) 16:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Whoa, I guess I should have checked first, but is there any way to keep the "Artemas" user name and keep all of my edits/stats from my "Artemas Entreri" page? If not, then can I please change back to the first user "Artemas Entreri" ? Sorry for the confusion! Artemas Entreri (talk) 17:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Expert Box Hey there! I noticed you have a cool looking "Expert" box on your profile. Is this a milestone thing with the wiki or can anyone get one? I'd love to get an "Al-Qadim Expert" box at some point. Thanks for any info! Artemas (talk) 21:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Shoon Lore Hey, Hash, Thanks for filling in the extra info. on the Shoon Empires only regent! As you can see, I've been working on my Shoon Project for a bit now. Thanks for the earlier work you had started, and of course feel free to add or correct anything you see, as you are a master of obscure lore. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:26, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Zerazzt Thanks for taking the time to send me a message after joining this community. I noticed that you said not to use player characters. Well I'm writing a novel which uses player characters as my own characters. So I'm wondering whether or not those are allowed. --Zerazzt (talk) 23:58, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. Hash doesn't edit here very often, so I'll answer you at your own Talk page. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Slack Hey, not sure if you're interested, but I'm hoping to set up a bit more of a community feel around the wiki moving forwards, so I've set up a Slack group. Unfortunately it needs email addresses to invite people, so I've set up a form to anonymously collect them. If you are interested, would be great if you can fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email so that I can send an invite! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) References! Hash, can you please please please remember to add citations/references? Company of the Yellow Banner needs a reference of some kind. I shouldn't have to tell you, of all people. :p — BadCatMan (talk) 01:41, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :I literally logged in just this second to do exactly that. Finished writing right before bed and have just woken up. -hashtalk 11:26, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Brazilian Portuguese Localization Hello, I am very new here. I would like to know if there is any project of and how could I help in the brazilian portuguese translation of contents. Thanks in advance.--Ceron (talk) 20:16, September 21, 2018 (UTC) So I'm new to editing on the Forgotten Realms Wiki. I had wanted to add to the guild information for the Most Careful Order of Skilled Smiths and Metalforgers, as it had no page. But now I think I understand that information can only be added if it exists in a novel somewhere? Someone would have to formally publish a book with information about the guild, then it could be referenced here, but I can't add to the lore myself. Is that accurate? Thanks, Belin Brightforge (talk) 15:18, January 16, 2019 (UTC) The Pack Hello. Where did you find the Pack from the Abyss of the leucrotta page. I can't find them anywhere. Vegepygmy (talk) 17:33, July 30, 2019 (UTC)